Discusiones Maritales
by Roselandia
Summary: Fic para el Concurso '¡Luz, cámara, acción!: Besos Inolvidables' del foro ¡Siéntate! / Es que, por más que lo intentaran, jamás podrían dejar de discutir. Y eso, realmente, no era del todo malo.


**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Es triste, lo sé).

Este fic participa del Concurso **¡Luz, cámara, acción!: Besos Inolvidables,** del foro _¡Siéntate!_

**Película:** P.S. I love you.

**Beso elegido:** Primera escena, cuando Gerry y Holly discuten en su departamento.

* * *

**Discusiones Maritales.**

— ¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo así!

Inuyasha pudo, por reflejo, detener la puerta que se precipitó contra su cuerpo con serias intenciones de deformarle la nariz. Kagome puso todo su empeño en no dejarlo pasar, tirándose con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta para evitar que el híbrido entrara a la habitación.

Claro que su menudo cuerpo no era problema para un hombre mitad demonio, que con un simple movimiento terminó de empujar la puerta obligándola a tambalearse para no caer mientras él se escabullía dentro. La azabache trató de recobrar la compostura, en orden de que su molestia no perdiera importancia, se incorporó y con firmes zancadas cruzó la habitación.

— ¿Se puede saber que hice? — Inquirió, quedándose plantado en su lugar para seguir a la chica con la mirada. Kagome demostró ser verdaderamente buena ignorándolo, tomando su bolsa de viaje y tirando todo el contenido sobre la cama sin inmutarse por su presencia — ¡Kagome!

Se arrepintió cuando ella se giró, mirándolo con una expresión que gritaba a horrores "voy a matarte". Inuyasha tragó, dándose un poco de valor, y a demás recordando algunos consejos maritales de parte de Miroku para no empeorar la situación:

1\. Actúa con calma, no pierdas la paciencia.

— Si me dijeras que hice mal yo —

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — Vociferó ella, golpeándolo mientras lo pasaba para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

2\. Siempre escúchala, y de ser posible, dale la razón.

Tomó una profunda inhalación, siguiendo sus pasos hasta el interior del reducido baño — ¿Es acaso porque vine a buscarte? — Sospechó en un intento por adivinar. La mirada que le dirigió Kagome a través del espejo fue mortal. Bien, definitivamente no era eso; — ¿No piensas decirme?

— Quiero que te vayas — Dijo apartándose del lavabo. Se sacó los zapatos de tacón y deslizó el vestido fuera de su cuerpo para colocarse el pijama.

Inuyasha hizo un gran esfuerzo en ignorar todo eso, tratando de no desviar su atención de la discusión — ¿Entonces qué mierda te pasa?

— ¿¡Que me pasa!? — Bramó encarándolo — ¡Tú me pasas! — Acusó con fuerza mientras lo empujaba desde el pecho. Inuyasha aceptó quitarse del camino solo para no hacerla molestar mas (si eso era posible), fingiendo que el empujón había logrado moverlo de su lugar.

Ella regresó a pretender que ordenaba las cosas dentro del bolso de viaje, haciendo bola la ropa y metiéndola dentro con rabia contenida.

3\. Jamás ¡Jamás! La culpes de la situación.

— ¿Es porque arruine tus planes con Hobo?

Ouch.

Consejos de Miroku tirados a la basura en menos de diez palabras.

Tan pronto como Inuyasha se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho – realmente –, era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Kagome desvaneció lentamente los mortales golpes que le propinaba a la poco culpable maleta, soltando la ropa que tenía en las manos hasta detenerse por completo.

— Porque si es así, puedo volver cuando estés menos _ocupada._ — Su cabeza gritaba que se callara, aun así su boca insistía en seguir hablando — ¿Ahora no vas a responder? — Y es que su segundo nombre era tacto.

— Eres un imbécil — Masculló ella entre dientes.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que eres un IMBECIL! — La última palabra fue dicha tan fuerte que Inuyasha agradeció aun tener la insoportable gorra aprisionando sus sensibles orejas. — ¡FUERA! — Ordenó ella, girándose al tiempo que señalaba la puerta.

— ¡No voy a irme!

— ¡Estas son MIS vacaciones! ¡Lejos de TI!

— ¡Entonces solo querías alejarte de mí! ¿¡Es eso!?

— ¡NO!

Ambos se miraron durante prolongados segundos, ambos con humo a punto de salir por sus poros, en una batalla silenciosa por ver quién cedía primero. Kagome fué la primera en romper el silencio y el contacto visual, caminando hasta la puerta para abrirla.

— Debes irte — Pidió, con voz más calmada — Mira, no estás registrado en el hotel, y pronto llegaran mis amigas a hacerme demasiadas preguntas; luego seguiremos la discusión.

— No me iré sin ti, Kagome — Puntualizó con rudeza, seguro de su decisión.

Eso picó en la dignidad y el sentido de pertenencia de la azabache profundamente ¿Qué era ella, su propiedad, un objeto? — No eres mi dueño.

— ¿Y quién lo es, Hobo?

Ella inhaló profundo, maldiciendo el hecho de estar en la planta alta de un hotel, donde no podía quedarse sin voz mandándolo a probar el suelo con unos cuantos 'Siéntate' — Es Hôjô… — Corrigió, pronunciando peligrosamente lento.

Claro que Inuyasha era un experto en no entender cuando debía guardar silencio — ¡Y lo defiendes!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Admítelo! ¡No hiciste nada mientras trataba de meter su mano bajo tu vestido!

— ¡El no trató nada, era una simple fotografía! Y actuaste de manera exagerada.

— ¡No hice nada exagerado!

Kagome llevó ambas manos contra su cara — ¡SACASTE A TESSAIGA! — Estalló sin apartar las manos, frotando sus sienes con contenida frustración.

— Y la hubiese usado ¡Si no te hubieras atravesado para defenderlo!

Para entonces, la azabache estaba segura de que más de la mitad del hotel estaría más que al tanto de su discusión; tendrían suerte si alguien ya no había llamado al gerente para sacarlos a patadas de allí. No confiaba de su autocontrol para tener una discusión calmada con Inuyasha, principalmente porque el actuaba como un niño cuando de celos se trataba, y porque seguro terminaría mandándolo al suelo.

Por el bien de la integridad del hibrido - y del suelo del hotel – lo tomó de las solapas del Haori, empezando a jalarlo hasta la puerta abierta. Inuyasha esta vez no quiso ser condescendiente, tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

— ¿Es porque no soy humano, te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?

El corazón de Kagome no pudo encogerse más luego de escuchar esa pregunta; era impresionante como él lograba hacerla pasar de cólera a culpabilidad en menos de dos segundos. Se giró a verlo, dejando de intentar tirarlo fuera de la habitación, en vez, acortó el espacio entre ellos.

Tomó el rostro de él con ambas manos para que fijara sus ojos en ella — Por Dios, Inuyasha, no es eso. Tú jamás me darías vergüenza.

— ¿Entonces por qué te has ido así? — Cuestionó, separándose del contacto.

Kagome se sintió un poco mal ante el rechazo — Lo siento… fue algo de improvisto, mis amigas tenían este viaje a Komae planeado y me han tomado por sorpresa. No tuve tiempo de volver al Sengoku para informarte; de igual manera sólo era hoy, estaría en casa para cuando te lo prometí.

El no pareció estar satisfecho con esa explicación — ¿Y es Hobo una de tus amigas? — Escupió con ironía.

Kagome apretó ambas manos en puño, usando una para golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse unos pasos — ¡Ha llegado de improviso! ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo?

— ¡Porque estas quedándote en el mismo lugar que ese… _tipo!_

— ¡El es de mis amigos!

— ¡Oh entonces te vas con él sin decírmelo!

— ¡Lo siento pero YO NO SOY TU!

Las facciones del hanyou se contrajeron en seguida, en una mueca que Kagome no estuvo segura si fue de dolor o de indignación; aun así recordar _ciertas cosas_ de su antiguo triángulo amoroso con el hibrido no la estaba ayudando a aminorar la ira, así que volvió a avanzar hasta la puerta para mantenerla abierta para él.

— Por favor… — Habló con suplica.

— Sabes que yo no… ¡Yo no…!—

— Si, ya lo sé — Dijo ella en tono cansado. — Aun así, de verdad llegaran pronto… Ayumi comparte habitación conmigo, estaré mañana en casa y resolveremos las cosas allá ¿Si?

El se mantuvo en su lugar por un rato, apretando fuertemente los puños y analizándola con esa expresión que Kagome aun no lograba deducir. Pareció que él finalmente se rindió cuando se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— No… pero debes –

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — Repitió interrumpiéndola, con voz firme.

Kagome resopló hastiada, al tiempo que volvía a caminar dentro de la habitación — ¡No! Pero si no te vas entonces –

— Joder – Kagome ¿¡Quieres que me vaya!? — Insistió, estampado la mano contra el marco de madera.

— ¡Si quieres irte VETE!

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Tú eres quien me está echando desde que llegue! — Espetó, usando todo lo que quedaba de su poco autocontrol.

— ¡VETE!

— ¡MALDICION, BIEN! — Finalizó dándose la vuelta, puntualizando su salida con un contundente azote de la poco afortunada puerta. La madera del marco crujió ante la fuerza de un colérico hanyou.

Kagome se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados y sintiendo humo escapar de todo su cuerpo ¿En qué momento su viaje de relajación había terminado en otra discusión con su exagerado novio?

Si, entendía que su relación con Inuyasha había crecido mucho, que eran una pareja tan firme como Sango y Miroku ¡Pero él se comportaba tan inseguro como siempre! Como si ella, en algún momento, le había dado razones para dudar de su compromiso.

Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, Kagome estaba segura de que si encontrara a Inuyasha en un bar, abrazando de forma entusiasta a una chica (poniéndole a la chica, por motivos propios, Kikyou), mientras ambos levantaban shots de tequila… Uhm, quizá también tendría un pequeño ataque de celos.

Terminó de tirar su cuerpo contra la cama para quedar mirando los patrones del techo mientras su molestia se desvanecía lentamente. Ella simplemente había aceptado ir al viaje porque tenía ganas de salir de la ciudad, de divertirse como una joven adulta normal, maquillarse y vestirse como una mujer segura de sí misma; en su época ninguna de esas cosas eran vistas de mala manera.

Pero nuevamente su amado hanyou venía de un mundo totalmente diferente, donde su antigua falda colegial ya era demasiado sugerente para una mujer. Y ella sabía, desde hacía muchos años, que él era horriblemente celoso y sobreprotector; de hecho, esas cosas la hicieron enamorarse de él más rápido.

_Genial_, ahora se sentía culpable. Se incorporó para levantarse y salir a buscarlo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino; seguramente él ya se había ido, y un Inuyasha molesto podría estar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad. Bien, se estaba sintiendo mal y ansiosa, no dejaba de pensar que no debió tratarlo de esa manera.

Si, sacar a Tessaiga en un bar estuvo mal, amenazar con degollar a Hôjô estuvo mal, hacer que los sacaran a todos a patadas con advertencia de arresto por violencia de dicho lugar estuvo mal… ¡Pero tampoco para tanto! ¿Verdad?

Caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación al otro lado de la cama, en busca de algún manchón rojo que le indicara que su hibrido estaba aun cerca — Lo he arruinado — Se reprimió en un lamento, pegando la frente contra el cristal.

— Uhm… Oye — Llamó la voz masculina. Kagome se sobresaltó en su lugar, girando de golpe — Yo… pues — Inuyasha carraspeó desde la puerta, sin mirarla, balbuceando cosas sin sentido que a la chica no le pudieron parecer más adorables.

Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando ella salió a grandes zancadas en su dirección, comenzando a correr hacia él de forma apresurada. El empezó a avanzar también, logrando atraparla cuando saltó sobre la cama y se tiró a sus brazos, la tomó de la cintura para levantarla al tiempo que ella enganchaba las piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas.

— Lo siento — Murmuró Kagome mientras estampaba sus labios contra los de él sin cuidado. Inuyasha mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con el otro la tomó tras el cuello para profundizar el beso — Lo siento — Repitió tras jadeos, sin aliento, separándose un poco para lograr abrazarlo con fuerza.

El caminó a tientas por la habitación, dejando suaves besos en el cuello de ella antes de volver a atrapar los femeninos labios — Lo siento… no debí actuar así… ni desconfiar de ti — Dijo entre cada beso.

Logró llegar hasta la cama para sentarse en ella, acomodando a Kagome sobre sí sin dejar de abrazarla — Es mi culpa, no debí irme sin decirte antes.

— Te extrañaba — Sinceró él, Kagome se apartó para mirarlo incrédula — Me he acostumbrado a estar contigo, cuando no estás cerca es todo tan aburrido — Admitió pegando su frente con la de ella.

Kagome sonrió complacida, desde que había vuelto al Sengoku Inuyasha era cada vez más sincero y abierto con ella ¿Quién diría que estaría en una habitación de hotel, besuqueándose con un apuesto hombre mitad demonio mientras le decía que la echaba de menos? — Yo también te he extrañado.

— Podemos volver — Propuso acercándose a sus labios.

Ella rió suavemente — ¿Ahora?

— Si — Kagome supo que ese tono no admitía objeciones. Asintió rindiéndose ante su sobreprotector novio. — Te quiero.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, esta vez ella llevó sus manos al rostro de él para pegarlo más hacia su cuerpo. Inuyasha la apretó más fuerte, alzándola de nuevo para girar y apoyarla sobre la cama; y a ella le encantaba poder estar así, había esperado _mucho tiempo_ para poder estar así. Movió su boca sobre la de él con vehemencia, llevando una mano hasta la felpudas orejitas que solo ella tenía permiso de tocar.

— ¿Qué hay de la gorra? — Recordó de pronto.

— Sh — Ordenó él presionando sus labios nuevamente.

Y ella simplemente dejó que todos sus sentidos se apagaran hasta solo estar consciente de lo bien que se sentía estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

— ¡Oh! — Se escuchó desde la puerta. Ambos se separaron, agitados y ruborizados, para mirar simultáneamente hacia la persona parada en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Ayumi! — Gritó Kagome. Su amiga no podía apartar los ojos de la escena, y ella se sintió a morir de pura vergüenza.

Estaba en pijama, sentada sobre la cama con Inuyasha arrodillado frente a ella, en un momento demasiado intimo como para querer compartirlo. Trató de levantarse, claro que aun estaba el asunto de las orejas, así que actuó por instinto cuando las escondió con sus manos pegándose más contra él.

— Los… los dejare, es decir, adiós — Tartamudeó su amiga, haciendo un signo de paz antes de cerrar la puerta de un tirón y salir disparada.

Kagome imaginó que iría a contarles a todos lo que acababa de presenciar.

— ¿Quizá debamos irnos ahora? — Sugirió Inuyasha.

Ella lo miró, ambos aun ruborizados. Sonrió y asintió.

— Hôjô no se queda en este hotel, por cierto. — Agregó divertida.

Inuyasha la miró perplejo, suavizó las facciones y finalmente sonrió de medio lado — Aun así, nos vamos.

Si, era **muy** bueno tener un novio hanyou celoso.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Díganme ustedes, está bien o está extraño? Trate de hacer la escena del beso lo más parecida posible, pero no está permitido el UA en el reto, así que era un poco más complicado jaja. Espero les guste, no olviden pasarse por el foro y dejar su voto, hay muchos otros fics participando que son realmente buenos ¡Vayan a verlos y voten por su favorito!


End file.
